Bestfriends
by jcd 11fc
Summary: Roxas x Sora Axel X Riku summer vacation what will they do to entertain themselves


Bring, bring, bring, crash. "Sora did you break another one?" "You know Roxy if they didn't go off so early I wouldn't break them." Sora stated as he got ready for school. "You know we

have to get up if we don't want to be late." Roxas, who was ready, said getting another alarm clock out of one of the dresser doors. "Yah yah, are you ready, come on lets go we don't

want to be late." "You do this just to irritate me don't you?" "Would I do something like that, to someone I love so much?" Sora asked innocently, "Yes, yes you would." "Ok so I would,

let's go." With that the boys left the house and headed to school.

The boys headed to the cafeteria to get sum briefest before class, filling their trays they went to find their friends. "Sora, Roxas over here." "Hay Riku where's Axel he's usually the first

one here?" Sora asked as he and Roxas approached. "How should I know, do I look like his keeper?" "No but I know that you like to keep tabs on where he is…" "and who he's with,

you know the only one that doesn't know you like Axel is Axel." Roxas finished as Sora started eating. "What's this I hear about Axel?" Everyone was quite as they looked up to see

Axel standing behind them. "We I um…" "Roxy you don't have to hide it I all ready know you love me, how about I pick you up at seven we can grab a bite to eat and you can stay at

my place to night?" Axel said wrapping his arms around Roxas as he sat down "I don't think so Axel." Sora said pulling the blond away from Axel, "Fine if your jealous you can come to

Sora I'm up for dating twins." "it's ok Roxy I won't let that pervert any were near you."

In the second period of the day the twins are once again graced by Axel's company. Sora was glaring at the red head who was now inching closer to Roxas, "You know Axel it's a

shame you won't be going out for the struggle team this summer." "And why wouldn't I be going out for the Struggle team Sora?" "Well how could you seeing as if you put that arm

any were near Roxas again I'm going to break it." "Now Sora that's a bit violent, besides you know Roxas wants me as much as I want him." "Axel you seem to be the only one that

doesn't understand that Roxas and I are a couple!" Sora yelled getting a stare from the class and a deep blush from Roxas, "What are you all staring at you knew that already." Sora

said pointedly causing the class to look away and for Roxas to relax. "Oh come on he's your brother I don't know why you try to convince everyone you're together." At that Sora stood

up taking Axel and Roxas with him, as it was the last day of school Sora had no problem with them walking out, "Sora were are we going?" "Home." "I figured that much, but why are

we going home?" "To prove to Axel we're together." "How what are, oh." Roxas blushed as realization hit him, "Is that ok with you?" "If it'll get him to stop hitting on me I'll do

anything."

"So what are you going to do?" "First the rules this is a onetime thing we will not let you watch again, and you will sit there and watch you will not join in. Are we clear on this?" "Yes."

With that Sora and Roxas met in a passionate kiss clothes falling off as they made their way to the bed, reaching the bed Roxas took control pushing Sora down on the bed and

kneeling by the bed he took Sora's member in to his mouth bobbing his head, tasting the pre-cum Roxas put three fingers up to Sora's mouth, taking the fingers into his mouth Sora

coated them in saliva before releasing them. Roxas readied Sora before moving away to allow Sora to change positions onto his hands and knees the rest of the world forgotten Roxas

knelt behind Sora and gently entered him.

"Sora Roxas where'd you…" Riku stopped when he realized he had just walked in on Sora and Roxas going at it on the bed and Axel watching dumfounded from the couch, "Come on."

Riku said dragging Axel out "But no Riku the twins." Axel protested as he was dragged to Riku's apartment, "Fine you can go back and watch or you can come in and I'll be more than

happy to take care of your not so little problem, so what do you say?" "Oh yah lets go." Axel said trying to open the door almost breaking it down, laughing Riku unlocked the door and

pulled Axel in side.

"Well that was interesting." Said Sora, who had been watching along with Roxas from behind the door to their apartment, "At least he won't be hitting on me all Summer."

**AN**

**Alright new story please review **

**Ion Crystal**


End file.
